


Are you, James?

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: Mis One Shots [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Los primero años del Soldado de Invierno este había pasada inadvertido, tras vario avistamientos y varios testigos que solo lo describían como ‘el hombre con el brazo robótico’ la S.S.R toma el caso pero al no ver avances lo dejan por un tiempo, hasta la fundación de S.H.I.E.L.D. lo investiga más. En 1950 el Agente Wood se encuentra con ese hombre que todos pensaban que era un fantasma. Peggy ira tras él y vera que es un hombre que había conocido antes, un hombre que ya no la reconoce y se hace llamar El Soldado de Invierno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you, James?

La S.S.R había seguido una investigación de unos veinte asesinatos cometidos por una persona con un brazo robótico. Pero al ver que no llevaba a nada y que la tecnología con la que describían el brazo no era funcional para ese tiempo, —según el punto de vista de Howard Stark—dejaron el caso a un lado.

Cuando Howard Stark y Peggy Carter fundaron S.H.I.E.L.D. los archivos pasaron a ellos, porque ya había más asesinatos cometidos por el mismo hombre. Esta vez un testigo había dado más descripción sobre ese hombre, era alto, llevaba el pelo largo y siempre vestía de negro pero llevaba descubierto su brazo metálico. Howard mando a varios de los Agente de investigar el caso pero de nuevo no hallaron nada.

 

_1950._

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en la oficina de Peggy, no hubieran desviado la llamada si no fuera algo muy importante. Levanto la bocina y escucho lo que tenían que decirle.

— ¿Agente Carter? —Hablaron en voz baja del otro lado de la línea. Como si no quisiera que alguien lo escuchara.

—Sí, ella habla.

—Aquí está el hombre con el brazo de metal—de pronto reconoció la voz, era el Agente Wood. Ella le había dado instrucciones para recoger unos expedientes que Howard le había dicho que eran muy importantes.

— ¿Estas en la dirección que te mande?

—Sí, aquí estoy—en su voz había miedo, la mujer pudo escuchar unos disparos en el fondo.

—Voy para allá.

—No, no venga…—Peggy no lo dejo terminar y colgó el teléfono.

Rápidamente salió del edificio y tomo su carro para ir a donde estaba el Agente Wood. Mientras conducía recordó la plática que había tenido con Howard—antes de asignares a varios Agentes recoger esos expedientes—.

«— ¿Recuerdas el caso que la S.S.R no pudo resolver y que nosotros llevamos años investigando? —le pregunto a la castaña.

Ella asintió.

—Tengo un contacto que me consiguió información sobre el tipo de tecnología que está usando.

—Howard…

—No pueden tener una tecnología más futurista que la mía, Peg.

—Eres muy egoísta —lo reprendió la mujer.

—Además nos podría ayudar a derrotar a ese hombre, no soy tan egoísta —la castaña rodo los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —le pregunto con su característico acento inglés.

Howard le sonrió. —Solo manda a algunos de tus agentes por la información. »

Usualmente cuando Howard le daba información o expedientes iba el mismo a conseguirlos. Pero ahora había sido muy diferente. Tal vez tenía miedo, tal vez sabia con lo que se iba a topar. Peggy estaba molesta, él no tenía derecho de ocultarle nada y más si sus Agentes estaban en peligro.

Llego a dirección que le había dado al Agente Wood y sus otros Agentes. Ese lugar no era más que una fábrica abandonada, o al menos ese era el aspecto por fuera. Tomo el revolver que tenía en la guantera del carro, y se adentró hacia la fábrica. Cuando llego a la puerta principal, no se escuchaba nada, se fue adentrando cada vez más y en el piso pudo ver a algunos de sus agentes muertes y casquillos tirados. Llevaba la pistola en su mano y cada vez que caminaba apretaba más la mano en el revolver.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a un hombre de pie a lado de un cuerpo que todavía se movía, el hombre que estaba en el piso le estaba rogando:

—No me mates, te daré la información por la que me mandaron —le extendía un expediente, pero el otro hombre no se movía, solo le apuntaba con su arma en la cabeza al hombre que estaba en el piso.

Ella solo seguía mirando. No sabía qué hacer, si llamaba la atención podía hacer que la mataran a ella y al Agente Wood. Apenas dio un paso para ir hacia donde estaba el hombre de pie, cuando este se dio la vuelta. Otra vez ella se detuvo, conocía a ese hombre. Parpadeo muchas veces antes de que saliera una palabra de su boca.

— ¿Eres tú, James? —él solo apunto su arma hacia ella, pero fue lo suficientemente rápida para tumbársela de la mano. Ahora ella le apuntaba con su revolver. Sabiendo que este tenía la oportunidad de tomarla de nuevo, le empezó a disparar.

El hombre levanto su brazo de metal y detuvo cada uno de los disparos. Fue contra él y lo golpeó hasta que cayó al suelo. Se acercó al Agente Wood.

—Corra hacia la entrada, espéreme en mi carro —vio cómo se levantaba el hombre y corría despavorido hacia la entrada. Volteo para ver si el hombre se había ido pero en ese momento sintió helada la parte de su cuello, vio que tenía la mano de metal apretando su cuello, él hombre la levanto del suelo, sintió como sus pies volaban en el aire. Y de pronto la impacto contra el suelo, su espalda le dolió demasiado, pero casi no se concentró en eso. El hombre que ella conoció hace unos años se había ido, los ojos verdes que había conocido tan cálidos y amigables se habían esfumado para ser remplazados por unos fríos y sin sentimientos, ella estaba luchando para conseguir más aire, él la estaba asfixiando. Las manos de Peggy trataban de alejar la mano de su cuello.

—James…Bucky —trato con sus dos nombres, para ver si los reconocía, pero sus ojos y él no le decían nada, era como si no supiera de quien estaba hablando. Luchaba con el brazo, tenía que quitárselo de encima si no quería desmayarse—. Tú eras amigo de Steve, ¿lo recuerdas? Tú no deberías hacer esto, está mal James —si mencionar a Steve no funcionaba no sabía que más lo haría.

La mirada del soldado se hizo suave al oír el nombre de Steve, aflojo su brazo un poco y Peggy pudo respirar, estiro la mano y cogió su revolver. Lo apunto al brazo—normal—y le disparo. El soldado grito y con el brazo de metal se tocó donde ella le había disparado. Rápidamente Peggy se alejó de donde él estaba y espero un momento para recuperarse antes de ponerse de pie e ir tras él.

Mientras Peggy se recuperaba el soldado aprovecho para ponerse de pie y salir corriendo hacia la puerta trasera, donde había dejado su motocicleta. Peggy lo alcanzo y antes de que este pudiera encender la motocicleta, la volteo a ver.

—Ya no soy Bucky Barnes, soy el Soldado de Invierno —encendió la motocicleta, dejando atrás a una Peggy muy adolorida y confundida.

 

 

— ¡Eres un idiota, Howard! —le grito la castaña a su amigo.

—Todas las mujeres me dicen eso, no esperes que me duela —él estaba sentado detrás del escritorio.

—Pusiste a muchos de mis Agentes en peligro, y actúas como sin nada —estaba furiosa, Howard casi podía ver como desprendía humo de su cabeza. Caminaba para allá y para acá por toda la oficina.

—Son gajes del oficio, Peg. Ellos lo saben. Tú lo sabes.

—No me vengas con eso Howard, sabias que alguien iba detrás de esa información, aparte de ti. Por eso me dijiste que mandara a alguien —Howard podía jurar que nunca la había visto tan enojada, hasta le daban ganas de salir corriendo, porque conociéndola ella podía darle una paliza.

—Lo acepto, y lo siento. Sé que mataron a unos cuantos Agentes por eso, pero necesitaba esa información, así podemos derrotar a ese… ¿Cómo le dijiste?

—Soldado de Invierno —Se detuvo enfrente del escritorio y cruzo sus brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Peg? —le pregunto cuando vio cabizbaja. Antes de contestar esta se sentó, no le había dicho nada a Howard porque ella necesitaba procesar todo.

—Se quién es el Soldado de Invierno —Howard frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién es?

Ella se quedó en silencio y Howard se empezó a preocupar.

—Peg…

—Es Bucky Barnes, el amigo…

—De Steve —ella asintió—. Pensé que estaba muerto.

—Todos lo pensamos, hasta Steve —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Howard, él se culpó por su muerte y ahora resulta que está vivo y ahora trabaja para Hydra.

Él se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia donde se encontraba Peggy y la abrazo.

—Hallaremos la manera de ayudarlo, Peg. Lo prometo.

Ninguno de ellos volvió a escuchar del soldado en mucho tiempo.

 

 

_En la actualidad._

_Wakanda._

Bucky ya había tomado la decisión de volver a criogenación. Así que antes de volver a perderse otro periodo de tiempo tuvo curiosidad sobre que le había pasado a Peggy, él la conoció cuando estaban en la guerra y recordaba haberla visto cuando era el Soldado de Invierno, pero quería saber que había hecho o que estaba haciendo ahora.

—Sabes… —comenzó a hablar con Steve, ambos miraban por los grandes ventanales que tenía el edificio de tecnología—. Recuerdo a Peggy, ¿sabes que paso con ella?

Steve miro hacia abajo, y tardo en responder. Era tan reciente para él la muerte de alguien que había amado demasiado. Le dolía pensar que su Peggy estaba muerta.

—Ella murió, Buck —su voz salió entrecortada—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—También recuerdo lo que hice cuando era el Soldado de Invierno. Yo me topé con ella, iba a recuperar unos documentos que Hydra no quería que S.H.I.E.L.D. tuviera en sus manos. Esperaba verla de nuevo.

—Nosotros somos súper soldados, Buck. Ella ya no era joven.

— Aunque tengo que decir que cuando ella era joven parecía súper soldado —ambos rieron

—Sí, ella sabía cómo luchar.

— ¿Te duele? —pregunto curioso Bucky.

—Demasiado, fue como el día que la perdí por primera vez.

—Ella fue feliz, es todo lo que debemos de pensar.

—Sí…

Ambos caminaron a un cuarto donde se encontraban científicos y el ahora rey de Wakanda, T’Challa.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Buck?

—Sí. No puedo confiar en mi propia mente.


End file.
